Welcome To ZDay
by Charmy-Bee
Summary: After a virus outbreak spreads in station Square, Sonic and his friends try to find the creator of the virus, kill them, and stop the zombies from invading any other part of the earth.


Okay, so I've decided to abandon my murder mystery fic seeing as how it's so plain and boring and I just can't get it finished so I decided to step it up and do a zombie fic. The first few chapters take place at Casinopolis. (I've changed it a little though.)

Characters:

Wave The Swallow

Bean The Dynamite!

Sally Acorn (If you watched the Sonic The Hedgehog cartoon series, then you'll know who she is)

Sonia The Hedgehog (Sister of Sonic and Manic)

Manic The Hedgehog (Brother of Sonic and Sonia)

Fang The Sniper (AKA Nack The Weasel, appaeared in Sonic Fighters. He's a purple wolf weasel.)

Sonic

Tails

Amy

Cream

Vanilla (Cream's mother)

Knuckles

Big

Rouge

Charmy

Shadow

Vector

Espio

Blaze

Tikal

Sonia

Sophie (OC that looks kind of like a kitsune, so just imagine she looks like Tails except with a more feminine face and that she has a purple long, hairy, and smooth tail lol.)

Zoey (OC. Sophie's sister, that's also a kitsune and looks similar to her sister.)

Chapter 1: The Outbreak

It was a cool, and normal night at Station Square. It was the perfect night to go hang with your friends or go to stores and what not. But tonight, Sonic decided to go to Casinopolis and hopefully win a good amount of money.

As Sonic got inside Casinopolis, he was amazed at how many people there were. It was rowded everywhere he went.

"Jeeze...hopefully all of these people won't screw up my chances of winning..." Sonic said to himself.

He walked around the huge room to the slot machines area and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow sitting at a table at a coffee shop.

"Oh you guys!! Sonia and Manic, what are you doing here? Aren't you still suppose to be in Grand Metropolis?" Sonic asked.

"yeah, but we came home early because there were reports of riots all over the metropolis and we thought it was too dangerous to stay there so we left and here we are now." Manic explained.

"Oh yeah, how did all that happen? Did anybody get killed?" Tails asked.

"Not sure, but there was people attacking people. It was crazy!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Pfff. Just another day of the average human..." Shadow said.

"Well, humans know a lot more than we do, Shadow. Each year, technology gets more and more advanced and we become more intelligent." Rouge said.

"Yeah, but everyone relies too much on technology to do stuff." Knuckles replied.

"Says the guy that listens to his iPod all the time!" Tails teased.

"Well, I can't help it!" Knuckles yelled back.

Meanwhile:

On the second floor, there were stores from wall to wall. It was kind of like your average mall, except way smaller. It had 15 stores: Snacks And Drinks, Drug Store, Sports, Jewerly, a bar, Electronics, Books, Shoes, Clothing, Antiques, Music, Movies, Hardware Items, Work/School Supplies, and a security room that has cameras showing what's going on in there all around the Casinopolis.

"Cream, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Vanilla asked to her daughter.

"I'll be fine! Besides, I'm gonna be with Amy, Big, Bean, Fang, Tikal, Sally, and Charmy anyways. that's enough people to "watch over me." Cream responded.

"Oh. I didn't know. Okay then, I'll just be downstairs at the coffee shop. Have fun!" Vanilla said and then slowly walked off downstairs.

"Wow, who knew rabbits can be so overprotective?" Sally said.

"Hey! She's just trying to be a good parent." Cream replied.

"Come on guys, let's go check out the Music store." Amy gestured. The group started walking.

"Have you guys heard of the riots that happened in Grand Metropolis? It was like a battle field over there! I saw some of it on youtube." Bean said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that. But riots are nothing new these days. People fight and argue over the most dumbest things." Tikal replied.

"Yeah, but people got injured, and there was a report that 2 people got killed! Apparently, there was this guy that chewed on this girls arm, and he tore some skin off of it!" Fang said with a shiver of uneasiness.

"Okay, I don't need to know anymore details. Let's just be happy that we didn't get in those riots!" Cream said.

"I think participating in a riot is fun! I've did it before and it's hilarious to see people smack each other!" Charmy said.

"Ooh me too! I also got interviewed from one!" Big cheered.

"Weirdos..." Sally whispered.

Downstairs:

Aside from the first room in Casinopolis that had the slot machines, coffee shop, and the counter for paying to enter, prizes, etc. There was another separate room that was used mainly for the restuarant there. There were poker tables all over the big room.

"Oh my god who the hell likes Rihanna she's a non-talent junk head!" Vector yelled, obviously drunk.

"Well, her song Disturbia and SOS are pretty addictive to be honest." Blaze said.

"What? Who the heck writes a song about a ship? How trampy!" Vector yelled.

"Please lower your voice, people are staring..." Espio warned.

"I dee cee!" Vector responded, spelling out "IDC".

"Right then. Have you guys heard of the riots in the metropolis? People were trying to eat other people!" Wave said.

"Oh yeah I saw that on TV. That was crazy! My cousin lives in the metropolis, so hopefully she isn't hurt." Espio replied.

"Speaking of riots, where is your...um...gang, Wave?" Vector weirdly asked.

"They're on another mission in Emerald City. they said I could take this one mission off." Wave answered.

"Lucky! I wish I could take 1000 missions off too!" Vector complained drunkenly.

"Uhh...okay...anyways, Emerald City was actually the place where the riots started. I don't what caused them though." Blaze said.

Meanwhile:

"So, she was all like "Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" and then I pinched her and she was all "Owww!" and I said "Oooh, it must be real!" Rouge said with a laugh.

"Hahahhahahahahahahaha!!! I would totally do that in front of a lot of people...or something like that." Knuckles said, semi-drunk.

"Oh my god!! Everybody check out the news!!" Yelled a random girl. There was a huge widescreen TV hanging from a metal bar on the left side of the room.

"What the..." Tails whispered. As people ran and gathered near the TV was.

On the second floor, people were running downstairs to see what the hype is all about.

"Hmmm? Sounds like interesting stuff!" Fang said.

"Yeah, let's go check it out!" Charmy said. The group then ran downstairs.

Vector, Espio, Blaze, and Wave went in to the main room as well. The room was incredibly crowded with over 200 people.

"Everybody, shush!" Vector said. The room got steadily quiet and they listened to the news.

"This coming from military, there is a quarantine of some sort happening in Emerald City, Grand Metropolis, and Station Square. The riots have exceeded in to Station Square, and there have been many reports saying that innocent people are being killed by what we know as cannibalism." Said a reporter lady on the TV.

Everybody gasped.

"Oh my god! I hope Froggy is okay!" Big said with great worry.

"We are advising you to stay in your homes and lock the doors and stay out of largely populated areas if you can." She said.

Everybody then started to talk to one other.

"This...is just not good. Chaos is still waiting for me to get back to the island. I hope he's okay..." Tikal whispered.

Suddenly, on TV, there was screaming and yelling heard in the background and everyone saw people running for thier lives right behind the reporter lady.

"Oh! Quick! We need to get o- OHHHH!!!!" Screamed the reporter as they saw some figure knocking her and the camera man down. The camera fell to the ground and what they still could see was the lady's neck being chewed by a regular human being. Blood was squirting out of her neck and some of it got on the camera. The camera suddely shut off, and a screen with colors came on.

Everbody screamed in surprise and shock.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A ZOMBIE INVASION!!!!" Sally screamed.

"QUIEEEEEEETTTTTT!!!!!!" Blaze yelled, that was heard over the loud talking and worrying.

"Everybody, stay in here while I go check to see if it's safe outside!" Blaze said.

"Cream! Where are you!?" Vanilla yelled in worry.

"Right here, right here!" Cream responded and ran to her mom.

"Oh thank god you are okay! Don't get out of my sight from now on!" Vanilla warned. Cream nodded.

Blaze went out the big double doors to the outside and saw five people running towards the casino.

"NO!!! GET BACK INSIDE!!! IT'S A ZOMBIE OUTBREAK!!! Screamed a girl who ran quickly inside.

"Wh-what!?" Blaze stuttered in shock. She turned around and saw 30 zombies running towards the casino.

"Oh no no no no no no no!" Blaze shrieked.

She ran back inside with heavy fear.

"EVERYBODY GET UPSTAIRS!!! ZOMBIES OUR HEADING OUR WAY!!!" Blaze screamed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at once.

The entrance doors blasted open and in came running the zombies.

"RUN!!!!!" Tails screamed.

There was instant, mass chaos and panic around the whole room. Everyone was trying to rush and quickly get upstairs to safety, but people were in other peoples' way. Blaze easily jumped in to small spots to get upstairs faster.

A zombie attacked a girl and cewed on her neck right in front of Wave.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Wave shrieked in panic. She started to smoothly soar right above the crowds to the wide and large staircase.

Few people were getting in the second floor at a time. It was so crazy in the crowd, that you'd probably be pushed on, or hit just so people can get through.

Another zombie knocked down another girl and started to bite, and tear up her back with ease. Fang couldn't help but stare at the sight.

"Please...please move..." Fang said, feeling incredibly nauseous. But he was on the staircase, so he was pretty much safe.

"Hurry! Get in!" Sonic yelled as more people and his friends got in. No sign of zombies getting in the second floor yet.

"Please protect me!" Amy shrieked as she hugged Sonic. Manic couldn't help but laugh.

A zombie suddenly ran in the second floor and knocked down a man and started to dig in to his chest. He was screaming in pain.

"Somebody kill it!!" Sally squealed.

Knuckles got to the zombie and punched him to death his knuckles of steel. The zombie was dead within seconds.

"Close the door now! We can't afford to let any zombies in!" Knuckles quickly yelled.

"What about those other helpless people though!?" Charmy asked.

"We need to protect ourselves now! CLOSE IT!!" Knckles demanded.

Sonic got out of Amy's grasp and slammed the double doors shut. The only way to get in the second floor was for someone to push the other side of the door out, but Sonic couldn't do that. There was banging, screaming, and hollering behind the door, but it was too risky to save them. 30 people got left behind, leaving 170 people left. (Not counting the main characters)

"Can someone tell me what the fuck just happened back there!?" Rouge yelled in panic.

"Simple. It was a zombie invasion." Shadow calmly replied.

End

Zoey and Sophie don't appear till next chapter. Please review! 


End file.
